Research will be continued in three separate areas related to the LCAT reaction. (1) Experiments will be performed with plasma lipoproteins from patients with familial LCAT deficiency to explore further the basis for the LCAT-induced transfer of apolipoprotein E from an HDL subfraction to VLDL or Intralipid. (2) Model experiments with Intralipid and purified apolipoproteins will be continued to explore the basis for the sequential changes in apolipoprotein content that apparently occur during the metabolism of chylomicrons and VLDL. (3) Cell culture experiments will be continued to determine how action of LCAT on HDL affects the behavior of cells in culture.